


Unsatisfied milfs 2 : therapy

by Deltario



Series: Milfs [2]
Category: Family Guy (Cartoon), Naruto, The Cleveland Show, The Simpsons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deltario/pseuds/Deltario
Series: Milfs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186379
Kudos: 1





	Unsatisfied milfs 2 : therapy

The following is about why the after formed people ( from the males / husbands ) why there marriages suck and why they are being cheated on by there wives ...

Therapy sessions -

With Cleveland , Peter Griffin , Joe Swanson 

" okay guys according to a site we have to go to a therapy sessions " Peter said 

"Wait why ? " Joe asked.

"Because we have extremely attractive wives but for some reason we have shitty lives and marriages and we rarely have sex even though I have been married for over 20 years " Peter said annoyed at not getting laid as much as he wants.

As they enter the room they see a nice room that has a picture on his desk that has is a new husband and a wife is and now is funny place.

Anyway now ...

Naruto is in 


End file.
